coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 252 (13th May 1963)
Plot Dennis borrows Ken's evening paper to see what shows are on in Manchester on Wednesday and finds something that suits him. Doreen is impatient to see if the rumours of Swindley's departure are true but he's being cagey. She pushes him for an answer and he reveals he has been promoted to administration at Gamma Garments' head office and is going at the end of the month. Michael Butterworth is due at court tomorrow and Ken rails at Len that Ena is the cause. Jerry rushes to clear up his work quickly as he's going dancing with Sheila. Jim Whitehead, a member of the Builder's Federation, calls on Len with tickets for their dance on Wednesday. He makes no promises to attend but Jerry tells him he should go. Annie is annoyed that Dr Graham's replacement won't renew her usual sleeping pill prescription. Frank looks forward to his last day at the GPO on Friday. Dennis uses the Rovers' phone to book a seat at the The Lombard, an expensive restaurant in Manchester, surprising Annie. Jerry drops unsubtle hints to Elsie in front of Len about the dance. Given food for thought, Len rings Jim and agrees to buy two tickets. Ena wants to know from Swindley if his promotion means he will give up his mission duties. Offended, he tells her he doesn't know yet. Len wants to talk to Elsie in private and she sends Dennis to get cigarettes. Len then awkwardly asks Elsie to the dance on Wednesday and she accepts. Ena worries about Michael's court case but when Ken sarcastically tells her that Michael's dad has beaten him with the buckle end of his belt she pretends to be unmoved, provoking adverse comments from Albert, Harry and Frank. Dennis tries to talk to Elsie about his plans for Wednesday but she wants to watch the end of a television play. In the pub, a bickering row breaks out between Annie, Concepta, Harry and Albert about the rights and wrongs of Ena's actions which Jack tries to contain. With the play over, Elsie at last listens to Dennis who tells he's booked the Empire Theatre and The Lombard for her as a treat - but also on Wednesday. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield Guest cast *Jim Whitehead - Graham Rigby Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Gamma Garments *15 Mawdsley Street - Yard and office Notes *Margaret Morris, the programme's first casting director, became producer with this episode. She temporarily vacated the role with Episode 331 on 12th February 1964 to Stuart Latham, (the programme's first ever producer), returning eight episodes later with Episode 340 on 16th March 1964 for a further two months before finally relinquishing the post with Episode 356 on 11th May. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Minnie Caldwell (Margot Bryant), Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss), Valerie Barlow (Anne Reid), Miss Nugent (Eileen Derbyshire) and Sheila Crossley (Eileen Mayers). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ena pumps Swindley, and Elsie is double-dated *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,114,000 homes (2nd place). Notable dialogue Doreen Lostock: "I thought I'd go and see Miss Nugent, see how she is. Can I tell her you're leaving?" Leonard Swindley: "No, no, no, I think not yet, Miss Lostock." Doreen Lostock: "Just thought it might cheer her up..." Category:1963 episodes